


Miscommunication

by minerva_winchester



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Harry-centric, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Problematic Hartwin, heavily implied future happy ending, miscommunication leads to unhealthy and destructive relationships, prompt from the ever wonderful harttwin over on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just wants what is best for Eggsy.</p><p>He should probably consult Eggsy on what exactly that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> I've included the original prompt at the end 'cause otherwise it kinda gives away the story a bit.
> 
> WARNING: angst, seriously I don't do angst and I was on the verge of tears writing this whole thing; this has not been beta'd and I wrote it in like an hour so be gentle and tell me about any mistakes

Harry wanted Eggsy safe, always.

 

Though he could admit to himself that he didn’t always go about achieving that the right way.

 

When Eggsy had finally returned to HQ just over three weeks ago after a mission that had had everything go wrong, Harry was relieved. He had spent the past 10 days in a state of ever increasing worry and then fear when his boyfriend-partner-undefined romantic interest had dropped off the grid. Not even Merlin’s, frankly terrifying, ability to access any and all digital footage from even the most paranoid of government agencies and eccentric billionaires, had been able to locate Galahad.

 

Harry had refused to go home, staying in the office, surviving on next to no sleep and fear-induced adrenaline. When a call came through and Eggsy had panted out his location before coughing up what had sounded like half a lung, Harry had sat down on his couch, clutching the throw pillow Eggsy frequently used when he napped in the older man’s office, and cried. He had sobbed out his relief as Merlin brought his boy home.

 

Harry had spent the next week glued to the visitor’s chair in Eggsy’s room at Kingsman Medical, setting up office to ensure that the time sensitive work was done. Mostly, though, he held Eggsy’s hand. Stroking his thumb across the back of the young agent’s smaller hand, drawing comfort from the way Eggsy’s eyes would smile at him each time he woke up and saw Harry still sitting there. The happiness in those beautiful green eyes made up for the fact that his boy’s mouth had yet to heal enough for a proper smile to be possible.

 

After a week though Eggsy was able to stay awake for most of the day and he quickly grew frustrated being confined to the small room, even though the other agents, and quick a few support staff visited him regularly.

 

Eggsy had spent a good portion of his teenage years wondering around the estate and surrounding areas with his friends Harry knew, being cooped up simply didn’t agree with him.

 

But the bruises were still there, marring his physical beauty and Harry found himself agreeing with the medical staff, hypocritical of him Eggsy complained. But the thought of the young man over-exerting himself doing something that really didn’t need to be done, like Harry had done when he was Eggsy’s age, well, that simply didn’t bear thinking about.

 

Eggsy was younger, he had his whole life still ahead of him. Harry refused to allow him to be crippled (or dead, a treacherous voice whispered in Harry’s mind) because he thought it was too much trouble for Harry to help him.

 

Perhaps if he had allowed Eggsy to make his own choices regarding his health he wouldn’t be sitting in his home office, with the door locked, his head hung, hands covering his face. 

 

Perhaps if he hadn’t been so controlling he would still be able to pretend that Eggsy felt the same about Harry as Harry felt about him. That what they were doing, this undefined romantic interest- Harry snorted to himself in derision. It wasn’t even that, if he was being honest with himself. They were just having sex. Sure, Eggsy sometimes fell asleep in Harry’s bed afterwards (those times they made it to the bed), but he was always gone when Harry woke up the next morning.

 

The way he interacted with Harry hadn’t changed when they were at Kingsman, and god knows he didn’t seem to have any trouble flirting with (or bedding) people on missions. Isn’t that one of the perks? Eggsy had asked Merlin a smirk on his lips, hands in his pockets as he rocked back on the heels of his feet. Getting to know beautiful people. He had winked at Merlin, leaving no doubt what he meant by ‘getting to know’.

 

Perhaps Harry was just another beautiful person to Eggsy. No more important to him than a woman he sat next to at a bar in Madrid.

 

The fight hadn’t even started as anything. Eggsy had been short ever since Harry had brought him home to the older man’s town house a couple of days previously. Harry had insisted on doing everything, ignoring the way Eggsy had fumed silently in his spot on the couch, confident in the knowledge he was doing what was best.

 

“I need to take a shit Harry or are you going to do that for me as well?” Harry had sighed, frustrated at Eggsy’s sniping. 

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Eggsy continued, smiling sweetly up at Harry, it didn’t meet his eyes and Harry hated that worse than Eggsy not being able to smile at all. “Am I frustrating you?”

 

Harry didn’t respond, offering his arm to help Eggsy up off the couch, something that the younger man did, objectively, need help with. Eggsy gripped it holding on harder than necessary but Harry didn’t grimace, simply leading Eggsy to the toilet.

 

A crash had him opening the with one hand the other going straight to his shoulder holster but Eggsy was standing upright in the bathroom and, more importantly, alone.

 

Eyes scanning the room Harry saw Mr. Pickle lying on his side next to the framed butterflies.

 

“Was that necessary?” Harry asked, entering the bathroom to pick up his dog, not making eye contact with the young man standing in front of the toilet, shaking with anger.

 

“It’s fucking creepy that you have all this dead shit around you all the time.”

 

“You’re acting like a child!” Harry snapped.

 

“If I’m a child that makes you a paedophile, bruv.” The younger man accentuated the bruv, knowing Harry didn’t like it.

 

Harry stood up, Mr Pickle forgotten at his feet. He knew their age gap was large, he hardly needed a reminder of the inappropriateness of their sexual relationship.

 

“Whereas you just have a whole volume of daddy issues.” He knew he had gone to far as he said it but with the anger coursing through his veins Harry couldn’t find it in himself to stop his mouth from forming the words.

 

“At least my dad knew how to die properly! I only wish you knew how to do it!”

 

Harry had watched, with an eerie detachment, as the horror over took Eggsy’s face with the realisation of what he had just said but Harry simply turned and walked away, he just walked away.

 

**

 

A knock sounded at the door.

 

Harry’s head snapped up.

 

Eggsy wasn’t allowed to use stairs yet.

 

Opening the door with more force than was strictly necessary Harry stared at Eggsy who had his head hung as he tried to catch his breath.

 

Acting on instinct Harry ushered the boy in, taking as much of his weight as Eggsy would allow and lowering him onto the couch.

 

Eggsy looked up at Harry through his eyelashes as the older man hovered above him, not sure what more he could do.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eggsy whispered, still panting from the exertion of climbing the stairs.

 

“Darling,” Harry sighed, sinking to his knees in front of the boy-his boy. “I think perhaps we should have a long overdrew, and likely unpleasant, conversation.”

 

Eggsy smiled slightly, a small thing that just hinted at the younger man’s happiness.

 

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I think we need that.”

 

Harry tried not to preen at Eggsy’s comfort with the word ‘we’ as he stood and dragged his chair over so he was seated in front of Eggsy, on the same level, with nothing between them.

**Author's Note:**

> They then have a very long conversation about whether they want to be in a relationship, what they want out of it and how they can build a relationship in which they can be open, honest and equal. Which is very important for healthy relationships but I didn't include it because honestly, I have no idea how to go about that.
> 
> I think that because Harry has been single and living on his own for so long (and besties with Merlin) that he sometimes doesn't communicate his emotions very well, he's almost forgotten how to. He sometimes forgets to look at things from Eggsy's POV and with the knowledge and what Eggsy's history has been.
> 
> The original prompt was: "Don't imagine harry and eggsy yelling at each other and being mad and then someone goes a little too far accidentally like eggsy shouts "I wish you had known how to die properly"


End file.
